User blog:Leolab/El Sangre del Caribe
|-| Story = Patton Trask cleans his revolver, sitting on a bed in a small hostel on an island in the Caribbean. His rifle rested on the windowsill, facing the large windows of the conference room in the far nicer venue across the street. He and five other members of Rogue Branch were running security for this operation, and a small GPS readout showed their locations. He checked the time; 12:05 PM. Still twenty-five minutes for the meeting to start. He reassembled his revolver and moved the second bed into position near the window. He places the earpiece for a shortwave radio in his ear, letting the microphone rest next to his rifle He lies prone, looking through the scope and scanning the glossy marble chamber. Yrian was already in there, assembling a scale model of the bank/mansion complex they were going to hit. He was going to be running this heist; Lloyd had other plans to lay. ---- Yrian sits back, looking at the model he had assembled. Comparing it with the blueprints, he sees that all is in order. He then picks up his radio to communicate with his team. "Patton, you and your men in place?" "Yep. We're watching." "Excellent. They should start arriving soon." He then changes the channel to the one used by his fleet. They are the extraction plan for this, so he needs to make sure they are ready. "Ancient Mariner, this is Yrian. Are the main boats ready to arrive?" "Aye. Two Roads Diverged is there for the cargo pickup, we will be there for the personnel pickup, and Frost, Nevermore, and Fire & Ice will be our escorts." "Excellent. And the contingency groups?" "There are four, each with one cargo ship as cover and four escorts each. They're stationed at various points near our route, and will shadow us as we pass." "Good, good. Now we just need to wait. Yrian out." "I hate that part." Yrian shuts the radio off, and settles back in his chair. Once the rest of the leadership gets here, he can kick off the heist. He had been working on this pet project, which he termed "El Sangre del Caribe," for nearly six months. The payoff was finally near. |-| Info = OOC: Comment order goes: *Skully *BG1 *Me *Pach *Cfp *Me Consensus seems to favor one of the Nighttime routes, but obvious or subtle has yet to be decided. As a reminder, the objectives are: The Main Objectives *Grab all the gold from the Vault - He wants to screw with a criminal's money, so he shouldn't be too surprised when they go to steal his. (Group A) *Destroy all files - There's no such thing as being too safe, so any and all records of the bank will be erased to prevent any further leaks. (Group B) The Secondary Objectives *Grab the items from the inner Vault - The bank has an inner segment of the Vault, which hold various items entrusted to them. We haven't been able to uncover exactly what they are, but they're worth as much as, if not more, than the outer Vault. Easiest Route: Night Subtle (Group A) *Loot the mansion - Leave this bastard penniless. His bank has done well, so the mansion is rather opulent. The most precious items, though, are put behind secret passageways and false walls; the man is as paranoid as he is stupid, and he has seen way too many heist movies. Easiest Route: Day or Night Subtle (Group C) *Kill the owner - Unsurprisingly, he has a rather large bounty on his head. Easiest Route: Day Obvious or Night Subtle (Group D) *Kill the Mercenary captains - There are three of these walking around, and they also have a bounty. Apparently this band was hired to take the owner down when he made them a better offer. Their employers are not pleased. Easiest Route: Any. (All groups) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts